Excerpt laboratory
by narnia'sjonasbrothersfanclub
Summary: Not sure if anything like this is even allowed, but here’s a collection of experimental excerpts.
1. story1

My name is Conner… with an ER, not sure how I went from aspiring soccer player/Dino Thunder red power ranger to family man, but that's honestly not important, what is important is this story…

It got off to a start I'm neither proud of nor ashamed of, just me and my wife, Krista sitting down at the dinner table in our apartment late at night, talking about my past; our daughter, Calista was in her room possibly working on whatever it is one does to get into the college of one's dreams these days… or so I thought.

"Ah, so that's what you meant when you said there's a lot more going on in your life." Krista said with a smirk. "All these years ago and would anyone have guessed?"

"Well, at least you understand." I said with relief. "Our daughter is adopted so I'm not sure what she will think."

"What do you mean?" Krista asked, her smirk dropping.

"It's something in my past as a ranger that has came back to haunt me a few years ago… and it has kept coming back ever since." I said with this pit forming in my stomach. "It has more to do with how I reacted to a revelation about the team's white ranger, I was ignorant about his reasons behind his "so called" betrayal." I think I still was at that moment… until it happened.

We heard a shocked scoff, Krista and I both looked in the direction of the kitchen doorway, and saw our daughter clad in her favorite pink cloud pajamas, she had her blood glucose monitor in her hand and had an expression on her face that I felt like I wore years before.

"Uh oh!" Krista exclaimed, watching Calista storm out of the kitchen with me stumbling behind.

"Sweetheart, I can explain." I said, half way through the hallway. "Calista, he made a promise to the team, he told us 'no more secrets', but then he kept one secret from us…"

She turned to face me, a look of anger and hurt in her eye. "Oh, so grandma and grandpa not knowing about your ranger-capades was all fine and dandy, but no one on the team knowing about White ranger's father being the bad guy was not?" Calista asked, each syllable sounding increasingly enraged until she reached a capacity no parent can fathom. "What the locker of Davy Jones is there to even explain?"

With a nervous chuckle, I attempted to speak. "Now now, let's not point fingers…" I could not finish that sentence.

"Oh, like how you never did when the truth came out?" Calista sarcastically sneered, Any comeback I might've had died on my lips Before I could remember what I was gonna say. "Exactly what I thought, you acted as if the white ranger was responsible for his father being the baddie."

To this day, it still seems like I was far too young to have that cross my mind.

Nonetheless, I was getting frustrated, it almost seemed like she wasn't listening. "Now just a minute young lady, that was vital information that could've been useful in a fight against the forces of evil." And in my frustration, I had to open the McKnight family big mouth that my genetics had oh so generously passed down from my father.

"You guys were the most hypocritical team on earth, when you weren't the ones not being sold out." Calista literally shoved me away. "I can't believe this." She stormed into her room and slammed the door in my face, by the time I understood the damage I've done, it seemed like it was too late.

I gently knocked on her salmon bedroom door. "Calista, please!" I pleaded with an ever tightening knot in my chest where my heart used to be, a few tears escaped my eyes, blurring my vision. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you or anyone you think I need to…"

"Drop dead, McKnight *sniffle* I hate you." Calista loudly sobbed, I felt like I could just wither away.

With such words of angst ringing in my ears and at a loss for words of my own, I turned my back to the door, collapsed against it, slid to the floor, curled up in a fetal position and semi-controllably sobbed into my knees.

Did either of us even have a heart anymore, mine felt like it was smashed to dust, Marissa was right, my daughter would deem me not worth her loyalty, not worth her attention, not worth her respect, not even worth her pity… What the hell have I done? I know it's been years but still.

"On the one hand I agree with our daughter." I heard Krista say, the stream of tears flowing from my eyes practically turned into a river, hearing what I heard just now, I'd be banished to the couch for sure. "But on the other hand it's been years, i'm pretty sure this white ranger let it go a long time ago." A spiteful groan seeped through Calista's door, indicating that she heard her mother. "Let's get to bed, we can all talk about this in the morning." For ill or for good, I can at least trust my wife to understand.

All I could muster was a pained sob, as Krista slung my arm around her shoulders, wrapped her own arms around my torso, lifted me up to my feet and carried/dragged me into our room.

Our bedroom was all too much of a bedroom, no décor because what exactly would be the point of decorating a bedroom if it's supposed to be private and no one else can admire your work? The only things we had were just generic dressers on either side of the bed, a closet full of our formalwear and linens, even the bed was more cozy than fancy.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, the sinking feeling in my chest echoing my sitting on the bed's edge.

I probably wasn't all that quiet because…"You sleep or die trying, we cannot deal with this problem if you're deprived of it." Krista answered, she makes a good point as always.

I lethargically swung my legs onto the bed and draped myself over the covers. "Okay, goodnight." I said, a few more tears escaping my eyes, I silently cried myself to sleep.


	2. Beforeicontinue

Before I continue…

I just want to say something about why I write fan fiction and why Power Rangers, I was in a TaeKwonDo class, I'm not sure if it was after the first class or the final class of the term, but I caught an episode of Power Rangers: SPD (yup, a Disney season) and when I saw that they were doing martial arts, I thought that if I keep up with the martial arts training, that I could be a Power Ranger, even during my out-of-sight-out-of-mind phase, Power Rangers still kept me doing TaeKwonDo, the only thing that could (and has)ever force(d) me to quit actually was a fusion that was put in my neck after a surgery to remove a benign tumor that was pressed against my spinal cord… I only came back to power Rangers in light of the 2017 Mighty Morphin' retelling, which is a shame to not see get a sequel because My favorite part of it was that Billy had autism because I have autism. (I might publish one chapter of a fanfic that I'm writing about individuals with learning disabilities becoming Power Rangers)

Also about the first exert, I won't spoil the near end of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (like I probably did with the first story), but I will tell you this, it really rubbed me the wrong way when I watched clips of it on YouTube and the whole series on Netflix… I was so mad at everybody (Haley for not being there to give her two sense, Trent for not having a smidge more self respect than he had that moment, Tommy for feeling the need to possibly strip Trent of his morpher, Conner and Ethan for being stubborn assholes and not walking a mile in Trent's shoes and Kira for a moment much - and I do mean much - earlier than the near end) that when I got to rewatching SPD (both on Netflix and YouTube), I just felt a strange sense of satisfaction when SPD were being disrespectful to Dino Thunder.

Whether it was intentional or not, it was almost like they (Jack and Z in particular) were sticking up for a fellow orphan (yes I know, Jack and Z were the only orphans, but still), karma was a bitch… and I liked it.

I made an online petition to Hasbro to have future power rangers actors take an oath of gratitude (I find the thought of actors not being appreciative of their role as a Ranger kinda worrisome and very disappointing) which would sound something like this: "I swear to remember that being an actor in this franchise alerts it's fandom to my existence, that it's important to them that once I wear the spandex… I mean self assembling nano fiber I'm an inspiration in the eyes of the youngest among them, I will show remorse if I can't return, for weather I'll like it or not in the future, once a ranger always a ranger, may karma be the worst to me if I fail."

I'm hoping that what comes across is just that while fans do see actors that played their favorite power rangers carve out a post Power Rangers career and they are allowed to do so, the pain of them separating themselves from the franchise varies from fan-ranger to fan-ranger with those who are particularly vulnerable to such a situation being my reason why I made the online petition in the first place.

And I'm not saying that actors should reprise their role, nor attend conventions left and right, nor make fan films like the actual fandom, nor plaster their gratitude all over social media… unless that's their gratitude language; not just feeling gratitude, but expressing it as well no matter how you choose to is a bare minimum that I'm probably dead wrong to expect from any ranger actor because by watching them on Power Rangers, I'm alerted to their existence.

And concerning the deaths of every actor in the franchise, I'm kinda trying to incorporate their deaths into my head cannon of Power Rangers, you know, if the actor died in real life, then somehow so did the character(s) they portrayed (unless their character already died during the events of their respective season or even the Boom Studios comics).


	3. Story2

This one is a laundry list of things I wanted to explore all in one story, especially in light of Sensei's and Shane's actor's deaths, the season may have been my childhood via reruns with me having SPD (two seasons after Ninja Storm) as my first ever exposure to Power Rangers, but I don't think it would be a surprise for you to know that I have a soft spot for Ninja Storm.

My name is Tori, it's kind of a long story as to how I went from blue wind ranger to sensei/mother/aunt, that would be another story for another time, but for the time being, here's one story about my kids and nephew.

The foliage surrounding me and the kids on our walk around the academy grounds seemed to echo my sad feeling and that's not just because they were weeping willows swaying in the on-again off-again breeze.

It was the beginning of summer, Shane was usually the first to wish all of us a happy summer.

"Mom, are you okay?" Junior asked, I can rarely get anything past him, takes after me like that.

"I'm just thinking about Shane." I glumly answered.

"You miss him too, huh Mom?" Sally asked, a single tear threatening to streak down her face at the mere mention of her surrogate uncle/sensei.

My poor baby, although she was more crimson thunder than… water like me or navy thunder like her father, Shane taught her everything she knew about how to skateboard.

"I know I do." My ginger nephew, Alastair sulked.

Shane taught him how to fly without his wings, how to blast wind in an enemy's face and while his efforts To teach him and Junior how to skate board was in vein, every last one of of his friends children were like sons and daughters to him.

The site of two masculine figures and one giant anthropomorphic butterfly in the distance kept my conversation with my kids and nephew from turning into a cry fest.

The closer they got to us, the more I recognized them.

My husband and Junior and Sally's father and professional motocross racer, Blake.

"Hey Dad." Junior and Sally said in unison, running to give their father a bear hug.

"Ah, they missed you." My brother-in-law and Alastair's father and Thunder ninja sensei, Hunter teased.

And then there was my surrogate niece, Cam's daughter, Camari, if not for her green eyes, she'd basically be a gender swapped version of her father. "Hey, Aunt Tori." Her voice stitched with concern. "You guys feeling down about Grandpa and Shane?"

"Why do you think we're out here?" Alastair sounded glum as he and his father hugged it out, his wings which matched his hair on full display because a hug is uncomfortable for him otherwise.

Camari also had her black butterfly wings on full display, she reached her hand out for Alastair to hold in his own in an adorable attempt to comfort her fellow winged-one; those two, everybody swears.

They both trained under Shane's tutelage and hit it off… platonically at first… then puberty happened to them and we've all been wishing they'd stop beating around the bush and get a room ever since.

But then… a scream, we all streaked back to the academy to see what all the fuss was about.

Someone that accidentally found the academy's front entrance must not have known until… some of the students saw him… as well as Dustin.

The students, while they had their ninja uniforms on masks covering their faces and all, you could actually see the shock in their eyes, as they stared down a kid sitting still in horror.

"What the heck?" Camari scolded the culprit, who looked at her with blue eyes behind glasses and… he looked like Shane, but a little bit skinnier than him, his hair was a smidge longer and he wore light blue instead of red, oh that's what shocked everyone, I know I was in shock at the sight of a late friend. "Shane?"

Unless this is Game of Thrones and he's a white walker now… That's impossible, More possible theory is that Shane had a son and didn't know… that has to be it.

"N-n-no I'm… well… I-I mean." The kid said, his voice sounded a little bit like Shane's, but a tad higher and nasally.

"Who are you?" Sally and Camari asked in unison.

"I'm Pua… no last name." This kid, who we can now know as Pua, The lack of a last name has to mean he's an orphan, poor guy. "Whatever happened to this Shane person, my deepest condolences." Hunter helped him to his feet, this kid was a tad taller than Shane. " well, thank you for helping me up and not hurting me… I should get going, but don't worry, mums the word."

As my kids would say, talk about mental whiplash.

He's leaving already? "What?" We all exclaimed in unison, after all, he just got here.

"I mean, let's be real here, I uh… I don't belong here." Pua said, adjusting his drooping glasses.

"That's not true." Sally laughed.

"If you found this place, that's a sign you belong here." Junior stated, it was the truth, whether it made any sense or not.

"Obviously, you don't know the first rule about being a ninja of any given branch." Camari said, earning a chuckle from Alastair. "But we'll give you the benefit of the doubt; now come on, buddy; time to fit you with a uniform." They tugged him along with them, possibly to go see Camari's father.

"Cam is going to think that this is either the most shocking case of the Fridays or a disrespectful joke." Junior said, more on his "case of the Fridays" comment later… unless you homeschool.

"A kid with Shane's face, that's a grain of salt in our mental wounds." Dustin said with a shocked expression on his tear stained face. "Could that mean the past is coming back to haunt us?

"Anyone's guess at this point, Dustin." Was my only answer, although the Initial shock wore off, some residual shock was still clinging to me.

"The past could come back to haunt us in worse ways." Blake said. "Honestly, I find how it just did better than what happened to the McKnights." I cocked my head in his direction and raised an eyebrow.

"I got off the phone with Conner a few minutes prior to looking for you, he didn't sound so good." Hunter said with a shake of his head and a click of his tongue, must have been something he would've been careful about doing if he were a ninja… that happened a while ago and Conner's having it come back to haunt him must've peaked.

"Last night, he sat his wife down to tell her he was the Dino Thunder red ranger back in high school, their daughter overheard the conversation while looking for her blood glucose monitor and she verbally beat him to a mental pulp… by the sound of it." Blake explained, Yikes, some of the first ever wind ninjas were right, careful who you distrust people, I know it didn't ever benefit Dustin to prioritize that and that's not what the first wind ninjas meant, but still.

"Why would she do that…?" Sally asked before probably remembering Marissa's Incessant rants and rambles about stories her godfather told her when she was little. "…oh… ouch…" She rushed to help the boys and Camari torture Pua.

"Kinda feel like his twin brother should've forewarned him the minute he and Krista took pity on her." I said, my husband chuckled in amusement. "Though to give him the benefit of the doubt, he probably didn't know about having a power ranger for a twin." We watched as Pua anxiously protested, I silently pondered the thought of Shane having a child of his own whether he knew it or not.

I have already outlined a sequel to the crossover episode Thunder Storm (and I might publish said outline), the plot would be what the first excerpt was and this one should setup for the story as a whole, possible third excerpt of this story would star JJ and a son of Dustin that I would name Arlo and Anara (You know her from the boom studios comic book Soul of the Dragon), even though I might withhold it for a little while because of things going on in Australia and the content in the third excerpt might be symbolic of that.


	4. PRTSTNGoutline

I just felt like releasing this…

I've said this I have no idea how many times, I will say it I am not sure how many times more: I need beta-readers and co-writers to help me with this story.

The beginning

Conner McKnight's (adopted) daughter gets upset about a revelation.

There's a new student at the Wind ninja academy that looks like the deceased Shane Clarke.

SPD is preparing its cadets to evacuate the residents of New-Tech City from the wildfires.

The middle: part I

Nightmares of the parents past coming back to haunt the parents and the kids.

The ninja storm kids get separated from parents/teachers when evacuating the burning academy grounds.(Both because of the chaos that ensued in the process and because they want to know if this student is really Shane's long-lost son)

Dino thunder's (adopted) children catch wind of all of their parents pasts and feel upset.

The middle: part II

Dino thunder's children catch wind of Ninja Storm's children's distress and run away to help them. (And also because mommy/daddy issues)

Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm go to SPD for help.

Half a dozen pages of every retro ranger reacting to the wildfire. (evacuations, fortifications, you name it, they do it)

The middle part III

Dino Thunder's children and Ninja Storm's children meet up

A couple dozen and a half pages of training, getting to know Shane's "long-lost son", the journey to safety and talking out feelings/issues.

The children make it to SPD, and are reunited with friends of theirs who are cadets there.

The conclusion

Turns out that Shane had a son and didn't know it, and the familiar faced ninja student is it.

Revelation, the past is coming back to haunt them

The parents reunite with their children, who tell their parents why they are upset and give them the old morphers.

The children face the past, ninja storm is briefly reunited with their deceased loved ones.

Conner's (adopted) daughter and Shane's long lost son need each other.

Everybody gets some kind of closure.

There is a legitimate reason for me to release this outline, I swear… Anyway please read and review, or in the case of this outline, tell me which part you'd be willing to betaread and/or co-write, your voiced opinion on this might just greenlight this sucker, especially in light of me finally setting up a beta reader profile.

I've actually got this "story" (I like to think of it more as an experimental anthology, which is why I call it Excerpt laboratory) uploaded on both this site and /quotev, so I might consult fellow authors on both sites as well as expand my fanfic writing palette to Wattpad (no real plans for the latter though)… Just thought I'd let you know that.


	5. Yellow&Doppelganed:NinjaStorm

And now... a Break from Power Rangers: Thunderstorm: the next generation excerpts.

This next one is one of many things that I really want to see Boom Studios do… these one offs of other non-Mighty Morphin' seasons… nothing wrong with Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, it's just that the Disney-era-fan-ranger in me would give anything to see Boom Studios give the Disney seasons just a little love.

Assuming that it's Halloween (though this does take place during the supposed spring break) at the time of publication of this excerpt or at the time of you the reader finding this, have a safe and happy one.

As clear of a night as it was on the streets of Blue Bay Harbor, it'd be a starry one as well if not for the light pollution.

Dustin -clad in a yellow button down shirt and jeans- walked the streets with a Carmel-blond beauty on his arm, she gleefully looked at him with matching eyes.

"No, I'm serious, these two kids at my Friday school are dating behind their parents backs." The girl said. "Few parents there actually allow their children to date."

"Dang, that's funny, for parents who send their kids to public school, mine only allowed me to date when I got my drivers license." Dustin chuckled, the girl giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You having a good time, Carrie?"

"Try the time of my life, it's amazing and so are you." Carrie answered, Dustin bashfully smiled.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Dustin said, Carrie smiled, coiling her arms around Dustin's bicep.

"Thank you." Carrie sighed, a touched look in her eye.

The two looked into each other's eyes, Dustin's free hand gently floated to carrie's face to tuck a lose lock of hair behind her ear, just as their lips had barely grazed each other… whoosh, a suspicious gust of wind made the hair on his neck's nape stand on end.

"What's wrong, Dustin?" Carrie asked, another suspicious gust of wind ticking her nose. "What was that?" Her eyes anxiously darting every which way, her arms let Dustin's arm go, allowing him to wrap both of them protectively around her torso. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but…" Dustin was cut off mid-sentence as he was tripped, making him fall flat on his back, Carrie landing square on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Ouch!"

"Dustin, are you okay?" Carrie asked.

"I'm fine." Dustin coughed, scrambling to stand to his feet, he tugged Carrie up with him and wrapped his arms around her to protect her, he tightened his safeguarding grip at the sound of a throaty chuckle. "Oh boy!"

"Well, what have we here?" A masculine Liverpool accented voice asked, Dustin turned his head and saw an ageless man with translucent features, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes and a fanged and blood-stained smile on his face.

For not so obvious reasons, Dustin wasn't afraid, though apart from the fact that this vampire could want Carrie's blood for all he knew, he couldn't be scared, vampires could probably smell fear, literally.

"Who are you?" Dustin growled, Carrie cowering in his arms.

"Something that makes your worst nightmare seem like a sweet dream." The vampire chuckled, earning a wide eyed expression of alarm from Dustin.

"Carrie, run!" Dustin ordered, Carrie couldn't obey fast enough, once she rounded a corner and was out of sight, Dustin sunk into a fighting stance, It was just him and the vampire, all He had to do was morph into the yellow wind ranger, defeat this clown with fangs and… whoosh, more suspicious gusts of wind chilling him to the bone, this wasn't good.

"Still no problem." He told himself, before turning to the vampire.

"I wonder what exactly would make you think that." The vampire said, his sarcasm sharp.

"Let's just say you messed with the wrong ninja." Dustin confidentially said.

"Oh, did I?" The vampire smugly asked.

Something knocked Dustin to the ground again, this time ending up on his stomach, a sharp pain slid up and down his chest when he tried to breathe.

"What did we expect from a non-shadow ninja?" A female voice laughed, this one Celtic.

Dustin turned onto his back and saw more figures joining this vampire, some had wings of either a bird of prey or a butterfly/dragonfly/damselfly depending on their gender and some didn't, but they all looked airbrushed… or angelic. "Let's get this over-with, before anyone sees what we're doing."

"Right, Love." The vampire agreed, grabbing Dustin by the throat with one hand, lifting him to his feet and ramming him against a telephone pole. "Any last words before it's all over for you?"

"Does it have to end like this? I can't breathe." Dustin choked between each word, his hands trying to pry the vampire's hand off his throat, but his grip was both ironclad and ever tightening, his limbs were already weakening from the lack of oxygen, his eyelids struggled to stay open. "What do you *choke* want from me?"

"Revenge, in short." The vampire answered, tightening his grip on Dustin's throat, crushing his wind pipe, Dustin couldn't even make a sound, it's gone from bad to worse in a matter of literal seconds, it was the thunder rangers all over again, but at least neither of them tried to scrag him to death.

But Just as Dustin fell unconscious, another suspicious gust of wind knocked the vampire to the ground, Dustin fell limp and lifeless next to him, another vampire, this one looked… almost exactly like Dustin made an appearance.

Dustin's doppelgänger sunk down to the ground to check on Dustin. "Quincy?" 'Love' asked in disbelief, helping the vampire to his feet. "If it's even possible!" She watched as he turned Dustin on his back.

"Leave the boy alone, you hear me?" Quincy demanded, his voice was British. "He's none of your concern!"

"Fine, we'll leave… traitor." The vampire scolded.

"You better watch your back, Quincy; you and your new little friend." 'Love' warned, every last aggressor running… er… ninja-streaking for the hills.

Quincy turned to the unconscious young man, he was now pale, his eyelids were already starting to sink, his parted lips started turning blue and a bruise was already forming on his neck where he was strangled.

"Young man… Sir!" Quincey said, tapping Dustin's shoulder, an agonizingly shallow breath was the only response so he raised his wrist to his teeth and bit it hard enough to draw blood. "Ow." He put his injured wrist to Dustin's lips and allowed a few drops of blood to fall into his mouth, a few seconds and he was breathing normally as if he was asleep. "I've got to get him out of here before they come back and throttle us both."

I don't really take requests mostly because I never get any comments on my work, but if you read and review I'm sure I can whip something up… Assuming writers block won't be really bad let alone chronic.


	6. Puzzlepiece

**I'm actually wishing Hasbro would touch on individuals with learning disabilities, this next one might be what the first scene looks like. **

And now as VHS tapes used to say before the movie started "and now our feature presentation".

Despite the sun that remembered to shine, a gruesome looking man hunted for the blood of Kylie, a woman slowed by the eight-year-old boy she dragged along.

the grotesque man lead his army of quasi-mechanical-cadavers down the streets of Jerusalem to find the two.

She found an abandoned café to hide from these semi-cybernetic-corpses, they both kept quiet when they heard them passing by. "Do whatever it takes, just find them." The man said to his foot-soldiers.

The coast was clear when she snuck a peak out the broken window, a sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips.

"Mama, what's going on?" The young boy asked, quivering in his mothers arms. "Where's Papa and Najma?"

"All I know is that it's the worst that could ever happen." Kylie weakly replied, Setting the boy onto his feet. "Listen, we have to leave home, it's not safe anymore."

"Leave Jerusalem?" the boy whimpered, his mother nodded. "But where to? Bethlehem? Tel Aviv?"

"No, we have to leave Israel." Kylie's voice was grave, the little boy's eyes welled up with tears. "it's too dangerous to stay in the country, I'm so sorry."

"But this is the holy land, we're supposed to be safe here." The little boy started to sob. "What about Papa? What about Najma?"

"There gone, Silas; nobody's home anymore." Kylie somberly said, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek.

"Do you think the Power Rangers would save us?" Silas asked, wiping his mother's tears.

Kylie took a deep breath and her brown eyes sadly looked into her son's heterochromic ones. "I just hope they get to us in time." Kylie sighed. "Before it's too late."

Just then…

"Kylie, where are you? Are you alright?" A feminine voice in the ironic dead of day, a voice Kylie recognized.

"Cora?" Kylie asked the voice, and a white ranger came bursting in with a little boy of her own - this one six years of age - in her arms. "Sis, what a relief."

This white ranger, Cora set her own son to the floor and removed her puzzle-shaped-visored helmet revealing someone almost straight out of an airbrushed magazine cover, but like Kylie her hair was cut in a pixie style.

"Status report, Sargent Kylie." Cora saluted.

Kylie reached into her pocket and pulled out five multi-colored button-shaped USB things. "I have the colored prototype morphers, they're damaged though." Kylie returned the salute.

"Commander Taylor still demands that whichever of us gets ahold of them has to take them as far from this adversary as possible." Cora choked back tears. "Even if there's no telling if they were even damaged beyond repair."

"They would still figure out a way to fix them, no one would be safe." Kylie said, stuffing the colored morphers back into her pocket. "Commander Taylor said that in the wrong hands, access to the grid would be dangerous." Suddenly, what sounded like an explosion in the distance practically split their ears. "Oh dear, they're getting closer." Then a black ranger tumbled through the café's window.

"Chet." Cora let out a relieved sigh, he removed his helmet to reveal a handsome man.

"You and the boys run, Cora and I will hold them off." This black ranger, Chet said watching his sister-in-law pick up the six year old boy. "Take care of my son."

"Weather you make it or not, we'll miss you." Kylie said, her own son clinging to her pant leg, nodding in agreement.

The couple watched Kylie and the two boys sneak out through the back as the foot soldiers found them.

"If we don't make it out alive, at least our son will be safe." Chet snarled, putting his helmet back on.

"No doubt about it, my sister is fierce at protecting people." Cora's tone was grave as she too put her helmet back on.

The theme song happens right about… now

Meanwhile, Some years later…

Marissa couldn't sleep, but the sun was about to rise anyway, the time for her and her aunt and uncle to sneak away and go to North Dakota would be at hand.

To put it the way she'd put it, she really didn't wanna waste her goodbyes on her parents.

"Pst, Maris." She heard a familiar voice, she moved her scale-print eye-mask onto her forehead and she saw a full head of short jet-black stalagmites for hair, brown eyes framed inside no-rimmed-glasses, a fairish complexion and a tiny sole-patch beneath a stern but kind smile.

"Good morning, Uncle Tommy." Marissa yawned rubbing whatever sleep she had out of her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tommy asked with concern, Marissa shrugged with a smile. "Could you really be blamed?" He watched her sit up, revealing a blue crop-top with red stitching.

"Right?" Marissa said, her hands tore the covers off of her, revealing a pair of legs clad in blue pajamas with red cartoon teardrops printed on them. "This is crazy, but I still want to go!" her legs swung to the edge of the bed before she slipped her feet into mint-print slippers.

"That's good, Kat and I snuck all your belongings into the car." Tommy asked, he watched her shuffle across the floor to the mini-fridge and pull out a yogurt cup.

"Can I eat first? I can't do a thing on an empty stomach." Marissa asked, earning a chuckle and a nod from her godfather.

"Did you manage to sleep at all?" Tommy asked, watching her grab a spoon out of a plastic baggy.

"Only the first few minutes!" Marissa sighed ripping the protective covering off the cup. "but then, a loud noise out of nowhere woke me up and I've tossed and turned from that moment on." She then took the spoon and scooped a spoonful of the white pudding-like substance out of the cup and into her mouth.

Whoops I should've lulled you to sleep. An unseen voice that only Marissa could hear whispered. My deepest apologies.

"I forgot to switch my phone to vibrate." Tommy said feeling embarrassed. "That's probably what woke you up."

"Tommy." A feminine voice with an Aussie accent whispered from the other side of the door. "It's Kathrine, Is Marissa up yet? There's someone here that would like to say goodbye." Tommy watched as Marissa tossed her cup of yogurt into the small trash can before grabbing a small red jewel off the nightstand.

I know what this will mean, Space Ruby. Marissa thought, looking at the palm-sized ruby in her hand. Leaving for college, I mean.

I do hope so. Space Ruby said, earning a small nod from Marissa. The hearts you break will transcend the one's you claim are deserving of such agony.

…

She and every friend she made were in the parking lot of a hotel on the mainland at the beach, Marissa gave the merman who had an unrequited crush on her a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, Marissa." Toru said almost crying.

"We're all gonna miss you." Talia said.

"But we just know you'll actually be happy." Rien said.

"That might not necessarily be true, Toru; you and the others are my only other friends." Marissa said, hugging Toru's torso. "Next to Paige, Wanda, Sally, Junior, Alastair and Talon; you guys are my best friends."

"Aww!" The crowd cooed.

She jumped at the sudden sound of a car horn, was it Tommy that was getting impatient or Katherine? "I gotta go, tootaloo."

Once Marissa pulled herself away from him, Toru watched with teary eyes as Marissa opened the back door to the plum voyager and climbed in.

I may say you're doing the right thing, but I still hope you know what you are doing. Space Ruby said as Marissa's seatbelt fastened for her.

Me too, Space Ruby; I just hope we can find what I've been wanting for years. Marissa thought.

"Next stop, Buffalo Creak North Dakota." Tommy said.

"Isn't this exciting?" Kat gushed.

I've said this before and I'll say it again, it's another motif/theme I'm still waiting for them to touch on.


	7. No label

**This next one is something in the way of a self insert, but she won't be called (YN), she'll be called... well, read for yourself. **

**Probably would serve me best to provide a synopsis… Therefore here we go: Rachel tried to disappear in the night with her sister from their mother and the deadly cult they grew up in, but when the escape goes awry, Rachel finds her self transported to a world she and her sister Loved to watch, will Rachel wake up in time to protect her sister like she promised, is she even alive in her real world anymore? **

I'm Rachel and I finally plucked up the courage to permanently get me and my sister, Rene out of our house.

"Buckle up before we take off." I said from behind the wheel of my 1998 plum-colored voyager to my sister in the front passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Rene asked while obeying. "I really hope it's as far away from Mom and the cult as possible." She tugged at one of her carmel blond pigtails as soon as she was finished.

With one last look to the one story house, I jabbed the ignition with the key and twisted to start the van, and then gripped the gearshift, switching from park to reverse. "Our contacts said it would not matter how far away we end up, so long as we have evidence to get them locked up until the end of time in case they find us." My words trying to sound reassuring as the van wheeled out of the driveway, once I switched the gearshift from reverse to drive, we were on our way, The smoother the sailing from here, The more likely my nervousness started to border on paranoia.

I worked hard for this driver's license of mine, from the first test to see what of my driver skills needed to be honed or improved, to the final test for the learners permit, to the test for the license and now escaping our Munchausen-by-proxy syndromed mother and the Munchausen-by-proxy church was to celebrate my becoming independent, an odd way to celebrate such a milestone, but mom and the cult crossed the line, what choice were we offered?

Once we hit a red light, it occurred to me. "If you're nervous, you can break out the DVD player." I told Rene, taking one hand off the wheel to stuff my hand into the bag I placed between the seats.

"If you think that will help, more so if it's Power Rangers." Rene gulped, also stuffing her hand into the bag, she pulled out the portable DVD player while I pulled out a DVD before handing it to her.

The moment both hands of mine were on the wheel once again, the light turned green and we were back in motion.

The drive on the desolate freeway seemed peaceful, Rene was what seemed like a dozen episodes deep in Power Rangers:Ninja Storm, it was a long car ride to the hospital where we were meeting with our contacts, but between how serene the landscape surrounding the road seemed and the power rangers occupying Rene, my guard was starting to go down, Little did I realize it until it was too late.

Halfway in route, it started to rain, crap, I'm not confident enough to drive in weather like this.

"Come on, Rachel; you can do this." I told myself, the pitter patter of raindrops taunting me. "Just a little farther." Thankfully, by the time my worries were starting to come to fruition, the proverbial safety-net had already been deployed... or so I had previously thought.

"Umm... Rachel...?" Rene suddenly asked when I took the exit I was supposed to exit off of.

"Yes, Rene..." Someone tailgated the van before I could finish asking my question. "Oh no!"

"They found us, they're gonna kill us." Rene panicked, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw what looked to be a metrosexual redneck in a black windowless van, I recognized him as our church's youth pastor. "Rachel, do something."

We were in the town where the rendezvous point was located so I turned The first corner in site, this was a very recognizable shortcut anyway, the youth pastor's van kept going straight, by the time he realized he wasn't chasing us anymore, it was most likely too late.

"How do they even know what vehicle we're Driving in?" I asked, Did I miss something when plotting our escape? I took note of what I did before all this, why it didn't occur to me to do this before we hit the road was beyond me.

Before I even had a chance to finish taking note, we were T-boned, in all of it happening so fast, I think the hit was closer to the seat in back of me, yet I didn't even have a chance to hurt, everything went black and my ears were ringing for the first few minutes of the initial darkness.

I woke up in what looked and felt to be a pile of pillows on a marble floor, a damp cloth on top of my forehead, the room looked stereotypically oriental, everything from the Doors and "windows" to the decor, I remained lying in my "bed" for fear my head would detach from my neck and swim around the room, in spite of it not threatening to do so.

"You sure she's not a ninja student?" A familiar male voice asked, I only heard that voice on Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, a character by the name of Shane Clarke, I believe... such a thought made me think I was dead, I mean Shane's actor is dead, did I die in that car crash and gone to where he ended up?

Another familiar male voice, this one not dead, at least neither to me nor my knowledge. "Shane." Guess I'm not dead because that's the characters name, not the actor and now that I think about it, the real actor doesn't sound like that. "You saw the civilian clothes she was wearing, no uniform underneath."

_Wait a minute. _I thought,_ they stri... well at least they changed my clothes to a hospital gown after, feels like I still have my underwear on, thank goodness for that. _

I hope they didn't cut my clothes off, those were the luckiest articles of clothing I own, I wore my blue mermaid t-shirt on my 18th birthday during my "healing", I wore my peacock-fan-print jeggings to every drivers Ed class until I got my license, I wear those boots during rainy Easter egg hunts.

"Cam, I've never seen clothes like her's before." A familiar female voice said. "That makes me wonder where she's from." That must be Tori. "And coming from a 'guy-girl', that must be saying something... umm, you had to be there to understand." I can only guess who she is talking to.

And the second male voice that said my civilian clothes didn't have a ninja uniform underneath is… Cam. "Her pants look like jeans, But they feel like sweats, I keep trying to figure out if the top she was wearing was a shirt or a dress, that's how long it was, the boots are another story altogether."

You have no idea how good it was to deduce that I still had on my lucky brassiere, which was a sports bra that could easily be mistaken for a plain white skin tight crop top that was worn half to shreds, especially at this point, I wore that underneath my TaeKwonDo uniform to tournaments.

Yes, I put on every lucky article of clothing I own when escaping with my sister from my mom and the cult, one could use all the luck one could get when doing so, need I say more? No? Good, moving on!

A third male voice entered the mix, I recognized it as that of Hunter Bradley. "What was in her hair? Looks like it was tying all of it back into a ponytail." If Rene was anywhere to be found, I'd know and love where this was going.

A Fourth voice I recognized as his brother, Blake. "Looks like one of those telephone cord bracelets, why would she wear one of those as a ponytail holder?" Because I heard it works better than a traditional hair tie, I needed my hair to cooperate and a low-set ponytail is my lucky hairstyle.

The next to last male voice, Dustin finally chimed in. "So then, between the attire and the weird ponytail holder and the weird pocket device that Cybercam is fiddling with, where could she be from?" A bit out of character for him in particular to ask even that... wait, Cybercam...? And he's messing with my phone? Oh hell no!

And back to thinking I'm dead because of the final voice. "This is rather troubling." Sensei Kanoi/Cam's father, the actor who portrays him is also dead, I pinched myself at that moment, it didn't hurt, but it didn't wake me up either, Sensei was right, this is troubling. "If she's a rouge alien that Lothor captured..."

"She's completely human, Dad; blood tests came back negative for DNA of anything other than that." Cam interrupted, I rolled my head to the right and sure enough, the crook of my elbow was bandaged, The damp cloth on my forehead slipped off and drooped onto my shoulder, it seemed like the loudest sound even I could ever make.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Tori asked, these guys have the hearing of moths, I swear.

"It Came from the other room where the unconscious china doll is." Shane said, I had never been called that before and while I did find that flattering, at the same time, a few things bring my inner feminazi back from the dead when I had thought I killed her, this was one of them, To that a genuine thank you and also a sarcastic one.

**The working title for this is The Prism Mouse Ranger(s): Ninja Storm Ranger Form. (get it? Because she would don more color suits than Tommy... and it would be a series that retreaded all the Disney era seasons and Disney is often referred to as the House of Mouse, the (s) would refer to her picking up others trying to wake up from the Power Ranger universe) **

**Alternative title would be I Was a Twenty-Something Self Insert. (because she's in her early to mid-20s, and she's a self insert… Well… Hardly, my name is not Rachel and I don't have a sister) **


End file.
